<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我一生的故事 by xanthus_asaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600095">我一生的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka'>xanthus_asaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:39:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有虚构情节注意，出于对想象和现实之间微妙平衡的尊重，本博客以后不会再更新足球同人文。-w-<br/>狗熊与全球变暖与猪，2020.8.4<br/>eng：<br/>Fictional plot with a reality reference. I would not post any other football RPS, this is the last one, in memory of my favorite footballer’s career.<br/>i hope, when people are judging me, they are not saying I’m a good or bad goalkeeper, but a good guy. —Iker Casillas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Sara Carbonero/Iker Casillas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我一生的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.一个出租车司机<br/>
我叫……对不起，可以不说我的名字吗？我三十八岁了，是个出租车司机，住在马德里。嗯——还有什么？你们要知道的关于我的事就这么多啦。我八岁还是九岁的时候，加入了皇家马德里的青训营，每周末上那里去踢球。我就是在那时认识伊克尔·卡西利亚斯的。<br/>
我现在还是皇家马德里的球迷。前两年我看到过报道，克里斯蒂亚诺给他少年时的朋友买了车子，买了房，因为当时里斯本竞技要从马德拉岛上挑人，他们只相中了他一个，把其他人“淘汰”了。伊克尔不是那样的人，他不会因为青训营的自然规则而心怀愧疚，我知道这一点，很清楚，因为我就是跟他踢一个位置的。他在场上直流冷汗的时候，我就坐在替补席上——或者地上，跟着他直流冷汗。<br/>
十七岁我离开了青训营，也离开了足球事业。那以后，我就几乎没见过卡西利亚斯了。但逢年过节，我总能收到他的圣诞贺卡。人们说他小气——对，他是小气——训练结束以后我们去吃点东西，或者偷喝杯啤酒，他不要跟我们AA，而是要各人付各人点的菜，因为当时队里有些家伙比他吃得多。但他显得很不在乎金钱，或者说，嗯，不在乎世俗之人通常在乎的那些东西。我是个司机，他是民族英雄；对他来说，我们朋友的身份好像没有什么改变。他送的圣诞贺卡上，有时按外国流行的规矩，印着他和他那夫人的照片——我得说她真是美丽动人。背后却散散乱乱地写着期待收到你的来信，xx先生，xx兄弟。搞得我老婆有段时间也想真的去照相馆拍一张那种照片，画好了妆，卷着头发，当时我们还没有孩子，全家就两个人。现在想想，倒多亏了他！——那是我女人最爱拿给孩子们看的一张照片。<br/>
伊克尔不信教。他和我一样，我们那些70年代刚过就出生的婴儿，全都规规矩矩地受过洗礼。但我觉得他比许多善男信女更像一个虔诚的人。他不在乎犹大渴望的金钱，不在乎摩西受诋毁的名誉，只在乎对不对得起上帝。他就像我们西班牙的守护神圣雅各，一个人在其他门徒看不见的地方孤零零地传教，把废土变成光明世界。他的职业生涯一开局是幸福的，之后经过了相当一段时间的煎熬；没有人比他更清楚阿拉贡内斯刚上任时的低谷、没有人比他更了解皇马十几年没在欧洲赛场做出什么成绩的煎熬。不过，在最后他总能收获他想要的，没有像圣人一样孤零零地死去。<br/>
我好多年没见他，但有一天，两个奇怪的人要付我上百欧元，让我开车去莫斯托莱斯——离马德里市区挺远的一个小城。我不知道他们去干什么，穿着白衣服，还拿着颜料。我正要走的时候，有个男的叫住我，问车是不是开往马德里。他都坐上来了，我才发现，这男人就是伊克尔·卡西利亚斯·费尔南德斯。他看起来和以前一点也不一样了，满面愁容，皱纹也多了。脸变长了，尖了，也显得忧郁，我猜他看我也是一样。见惯了小时候快乐面孔的狐朋狗友长大再见肯定先面面相觑，我也不是第一次见到球场上的老朋友了。当然，他们谁也没有伊克尔·卡西利亚斯混得好。<br/>
这时候我才猜到，这小镇估计是他老家。但我没猜到被我好心拉来的那些混蛋是来搞破坏的。这是他的家乡，他刚满怀骄傲地拥有了一条以自己命名的街道，就在父老乡亲每天来往的地方——涂改，涂改，简直是暴行！第二天看到新闻之后，我后悔得要命。不过当时我们还不清楚这么一件事，他显得很高兴，问我怎么会到这里来？<br/>
我说碰巧而已，大概是有几位球迷要来你的家乡看看吧。<br/>
于是他额前的皱纹又消失了一点，他说有这些好人在，我永远不会考虑退役。<br/>
我笑了，我问他你一个年轻人，怎么会考虑这些？他从后座伸手过来拍了拍我，你又不是不知道我最近经历了什么。<br/>
我说我知道，我看电视，看电脑，看新闻：体育新闻，就像每个正常西班牙男人一样。可我认识你，所以我不担心他们说的话关于你，哪些是真的，哪些是假的。<br/>
我都不认识我自己。他摇了摇头：穆里尼奥让我变了一个人。但我知道，有一件事，我很肯定，只要还有人爱我，我就坚持下去。<br/>
你小时候说的那些，如何想破坏其他小朋友的梦想呢？我知道面对他是可以经常开玩笑的：那些就不提了？<br/>
他又拍了拍我。我们都笑了。<br/>
最后，他给我的小费，也就是普通客人中等偏上的水平。这个家伙。不过后来有智能手机了，他发消息给我们，孩子的学费尽管找我借。<br/>
——我们，因为另外几个跟我遭遇相似的人，老实说吧，我们之间的联系毕竟紧密得多。不过我们都没有回复他。毕竟是成家立业的大人了，他能做到的，我们也都能做到。<br/>
当然，后来事情又坏起来了，他有段时间饱受质疑，甚至被叫成间谍，不是吗？不过那都是暂时的，人们终会明白，星光会指引着他们[ 传说圣徒雅各在伊比利亚半岛传教，公元44年去世后葬于加利西亚，但墓址因战乱失传。公元9世纪，一个独自修行的隐士看到天空闪过一道奇异的光芒，他追随着星光的指引，发现了圣雅各的墓穴。]——不是找到坟墓，而是找到新生——找到波尔图的那个卡西利亚斯。从我再见他那天起，我就这么相信他了。</p><p>2.一个足球运动员<br/>
我的名字？El Guaje，比利亚，大卫·比利亚·桑切斯。我是2005年认识卡西利亚斯的，那之前，唉，你知道，我可没这大头那么好运[ cabezón，确有其事，比利亚对卡西的称呼之一- -。]。反正我2005年就认识他了。我和佩佩关系最好，利物浦门将总是挤在他房间里喝饮料、玩游戏，我也想加入他们。<br/>
但很长一段时间，他好像看见我就不高兴。我也不知道他在生气什么。有一年复活节，大家都收到了他送的巧克力，唯独我没有——好像是2006年？2007年？那时候我们又小又爱闹事，我问他到底为什么不喜欢我，他给我播了一段2003年国王杯决赛的录影[ 皇马2-3萨拉戈萨]。好吧。我只能原谅他了。门将——他们的心理活动常人难以捉摸，不是吗？<br/>
他是个好队友，更是个好朋友。可惜我一直也没和他在俱乐部做成队友。每次都是一方开心，一方忧愁。我们就这样过了……嗯……不到十年，西班牙在这期间突破了人们的想象，赢得了世界上一支国家队所能赢得的一切。但在这十年结束的时候，我们就像任何两个下班的白领一样，收拾收拾东西，谈笑着回家了。<br/>
好吧，也没有这么轻松，我差点哭了，而他兴高采烈。不过，在马竞要去领欧冠银牌之前，他走过来，拍了拍我的脖子。那是我最后一次作为对手见到他。要说我后悔什么，我很后悔我没有抬头。<br/>
作为队友的结局，你们都知道了，那可真是难熬。回西班牙的飞机上谁也不说话，而我心里想着退出国家队和打包行李离开马德里，他走过来，他好像是想和每个队员挨个谈话，但我没听清他说了什么。我满肚子都是博斯克的气呢。16年欧洲杯一结束，我立刻和他通过网络和电信公司痛骂了他一顿。这么说也有点不好意思，但是我分明记得他和别人说的那些话，是我们对不起球迷，接下来还有新的比赛，新的杯赛；甚至你们还年轻，你们欠球迷一场美丽的比赛，等等等等。但他对我说的话，我不记得了，只能想起来最后他说：恭喜你九年的国家队生涯。我希望你未来一切顺利，大卫。<br/>
他是天生的领导者。我认识他的时候，他就当过青年队的队长，而且在成年人身边呆了很多年了。那时我觉得他在某些方面有惊人的成熟。整整十五年过后，我又觉得他在某些方面有惊人的孩子气。<br/>
外号？哦，对，我们这些老队员之间都有一些奇奇怪怪的外号。还挺管用的，有时候对手听得懂西语，但他们不知道你在说谁。伊克尔这人特别喜欢起各种坑人的外号。我听见过他在伯纳乌喊人“鳟鱼”，我一直也不知道说的是谁。我呢，我叫他mélon。其实也没有特别的原因，开始是拉莫斯和劳尔·阿尔比奥尔这么叫，最后大家就都跟着用起来了。<br/>
私下里，有时候，他会用各种奇怪的称呼说你。说得最多的是“丑八怪”。这习惯像一种妖风邪气在他所到之处蔓延下去，但，我也不介意这样，这让我觉得无论何时和他说话都是两个年轻人逗趣，而不是失散多年的老伙计。<br/>
职业生涯的最后我们基本上成了网友，而且几乎是在互相安慰对方你还没老。我从日本回马德里的时候问他想要点什么，别人都说要游戏机、酒什么的，他却让我给他带点摆在家里的工艺品回来。工艺品！我说你真的老了，伊克尔。但另一方面，我又一直知道，“我们心底直到死去那天仍然是当年的自己”。<br/>
可惜我好不容易回到马德里，他却在葡萄牙，飞机上也不能带武士刀：我还没能把我买的那个他肯定不喜欢的艺伎娃娃送给他。</p><p>3.一个孩子<br/>
我三岁的时候，全家住在巴马科郊外的一个小镇上[ 马里首都。这个开头是真事，小孩叫Bourama……]。我不知道我是家里的第几个孩子——我从来不敢问母亲她夭折过多少个孩子，这只会使她伤心。她看起来已经很伤心了，丝毫不像二十多岁的人。后来，我长大了，用那个人的钱，我们搬到了城里。等我懂事时，我才知道，我十四岁时母亲三十二岁，并不是一个正常的数字。在那个人——那个白衣服的男人——那个白人到来的时候，她只有十九岁。她还是个女孩呢，就已经苍老了。<br/>
为了迎接他的到来，镇上的老人下令杀了一只羊。一只白山羊。我们宝贵的山羊啊！在我三岁时就知道，送一只活山羊给来客，是最隆重的礼节，我也的确不曾见过比山羊更贵重的东西。地，盐碱地，那是寸草不生的。经商，在军火贩子和政府军的眼皮底下，除非卖的是自制火药，否则是行不通的。一头羊可以养活全家人的生计，新年时还能吃上一点山羊奶酪，那是我童年最幸福的回忆之一。我不知道的是世界上还有别的国家，那些国家的孩子吹着空调看着电视，对我们的礼仪，和我的回忆，指指点点地称奇。<br/>
在那时，比我大的小孩和母亲吵嚷着反对，但村里的长老捻捻指尖，对他们说：这次到来的客人会带来大把大把的金子。一只羊，一只白山羊，只怕在他们看来还不够呢。<br/>
我是听不懂这些的。我的记忆，就只有那个穿白衣服的男人把我抱了起来。他的皮肤也是白色的，像穿着另一件衣服。我感到稀奇，摸着他的手臂。同时他正对着一种虫子一样长着嘴的灯，讲着我不知道的语言。然后是一个女人——我不能确定，因为她看起来和我母亲没有任何相似之处，她的头发是长的，卷的，我母亲的是短的，螺旋状的，散发着炖豆子的香气。那女人的头上是一种花香。并不刺鼻，但我想要我的母亲。她把我放下来，用法语对我说，Ça ira, Ça ira。没事了，没事了。她好像察觉到了我的恐惧。我穿过人群，飞快地跑向了在灯光之外满怀期待地看着男人和女人的母亲。她搂紧了我。我闻到豆子的香气，哭了起来。<br/>
自始至终我都不知道发生了什么。我没有父亲，母亲也没有银行账号，她不识字。好在村子里的那些男人还有信仰可言，把我“养父”的钱转交给了她。——呃，好吧，我们未曾得知他们转交的是不是准确的数目。我说信仰，我说的不是至大的主，而是足球。村里每个男孩都踢足球。我们不上学。一有外国的比赛，就跑到村长家看那台旧电视。后来，等我七八岁的时候，军队的交火和搜查物资变少了，村里的电视多了起来，我到邻居家看一台大一点的电视。每当他的脸在电视上出现，大人们就津津乐道，那不是当年光临我们村子的伊克尔·卡西利亚斯先生吗？<br/>
能听到monsieur这样的词从他们嘴里说出来，而且不是对来要门把手回去炼制子弹的军官大人，我的眼睛吓得瞪圆了。后来的后来，我给一个法国人讲这件事，他死活不肯相信，也不信马里还有足球。我摇了摇头，虽然我刚在法国安家落户没多久，而且我才14岁，但我没再和那人维持友谊。<br/>
那个白衣服的男人“赞助”了我，他留下了一笔钱，让我和弟弟妹妹不但能吃到炖鹰嘴豆，三周一次还能吃到米饭。偶尔一次，母亲在大铁锅里炖红辣椒和山羊肉的时候，全村人都一起享用。此外，我甚至还有了上学的钱。为了上小学，我们就要搬到巴马科才行。我在班上是年纪大的，但我学得很快。<br/>
把学费带给我们的基金会阿姨三个月来一次，老师们都对我这样的学生很好，城里的同学看不起我，那是肯定的；但我有足球。用一只小小的皮球，我们重新成为朋友。<br/>
我甚至学了打字，告诉你，这家伙可不容易。我到城里图书馆借了电脑，写邮件给他：你改变了我全家的生活。可是村子里还有好几个像我一样的孩子，他们怎么办？你能资助他们吗？<br/>
我没想到我收到了回信。——而且是法语回信。后来我才恍然大悟那一定是翻译过的。上面说，在马里共和国的大地上，还有千千万万像你一样的孩子。在非洲的其他地方，在遥远的亚洲，还有更多孩子受到贫穷困扰。我可以帮助你，但更重要的是你应该长大后做一个好人，帮助马里其他的孩子。<br/>
你们是世界的未来，我的孩子，因此我希望你在快乐中成长，在健康中成长，受到教育，有干净的水喝。[改编，原本是一开留给孩子们一句话: «El día de mañana sois vosotros los que vais a llevar las directrices del mundo, por eso me parece importante que contéis ahora con buenas condiciones, con alegría, salud y educación».]<br/>
十二岁时我小学毕业了，通过了首都的足球学校的入门测试。因为会写字了，我和妹妹可以帮妈妈去银行取钱，新的生活费每月都会出现在那个薄薄的小本子里。我又问他，该不该离开母亲和弟弟妹妹住在基地。他说如果你喜欢足球，热爱足球，就来吧。但别忘了比做个好球员更重要的是做个好人。<br/>
十四岁生日后没多久，一个法国球探找到了我。他给我买了一部手机。中国产的，没多贵，但我可以和家人联系，也可以像别的孩子一样看视频、玩游戏——这是多么陌生而又理所应当的词汇。可我简直不敢相信。我没有见过手机，没见过平板电脑，不知道该怎么用。我请他帮我下载一个视频：一个伊克尔·卡西利亚斯离开皇马的视频。我自己把法语字幕翻译成更简单的班巴拉语，我们马里人的语言。他在那个视频里说了一句话，我一定要记住。“我希望，当人们提起我时，不是说我是一个优秀的，或者说是糟糕的门将。我只是希望，人们再评价我时，会说，‘卡西是个好人’。”<br/>
他确实是。我也会是。无论能不能成为一个职业球员，我都要在法国继续前进，找到工作，找到容身之所，帮助家里，帮助朋友。<br/>
听着他的声音，我飞向了法兰西。</p><p>4.一个男人<br/>
我是阿德巴约。什么——你还要问我的全名？好吧，我是曼纽埃尔·阿德巴约，多哥人，足球运动员，我有一个女儿。<br/>
你问我卡西利亚斯，唉，说来真是抱歉，我只和他共事过一个赛季。你知道，伊瓜因受伤了，我才能去的皇马。不过那时候我基本也是个富贵闲人了，我的意思是，别人富贵，而我闲——在皇马反而让我心情好些。是啊，卡西利亚斯，我很喜欢他。<br/>
那个赛季我们踢的不错，我进了十——哎，要是伊克尔在这儿肯定能想起来。他记忆力真是我见过的人里最好的。你说一场经典比赛，我顶多知道在哪年，但他能说出在哪个体育场、对方首发门将是谁、比分是几比几。他就是靠这个才能成功的，老兄，不是靠天赋。反正，那个赛季我进了十几个球。但我过得不好——很不好——你知道，我的家人……不说也罢。让我印象深刻的是那小子虽然嘴毒了点，但他总能察觉到谁身处困境。卡卡要是哪天开心了，他就会拍一张照片，第二天给他看：你看，你昨天真高兴！<br/>
他这个人，我说实话，他没什么幽默感，这就是他逗人开心的方式。我遇到他时，死的念头已经缠绕我好久了，可和他一起相处——我不能说打消了生活中的烦恼——但起码在那一刻我是想活着的。我还想踢球。我猜卡卡也是一样。你看他的演讲了吗？我也是前几年才从新闻上知道，原来身边有人也陷入抑郁，那么长的时间，我们就在一间屋子里换衣服，我却视而不见。<br/>
Violà[ 看啊，就这样，法语语气词。]，这也算解释了，我为什么特意找他接龙冰桶挑战。他一看就是那种会帮助别人的人。渐冻症？如果他真的不幸认识谁得了的话，那伙计肯定也愿意跟他待在一起的，而且可不是为了治疗费哦。嗯？这么说有点不好？那我以后换一个说法。不过，我的意思你明白吧？明白就好。<br/>
伊克尔·卡西利亚斯。好人，大好人。</p><p>5.一个女人<br/>
您好。我叫伊莲娜，伊莲娜·卡波内罗。伊克尔·卡西利亚斯·费尔南德斯，是我姐姐的丈夫。<br/>
他们的婚礼……非常简单。只有三个人见证他们交换戒指，证婚人，卡西利亚斯的一位朋友，还有我。这主要是为了防止媒体偷窥，所以实际上场地布置得还是非常浪漫的。我愿意称其为浪漫的实用主义。花篮是用麻绳编的，新娘戴着自己设计的首饰，玫瑰花很多，但都是白色和淡粉色。一切都非常完美。因为没有外人，所以我兼任了婚礼首席设计师。<br/>
嗳，在这里，就让我夸耀一下我自己吧。<br/>
他们最困难的时候——我记得非常清楚。我怎么能忘记呢？报纸上到处都是对一个女人的谩骂，称其为泼妇，奸细，诱惑男人的女巫，而那个人就是我的姐姐。不，事实根本不是这样的。我承认萨拉有时候有些多言，另外一些时候她也有些心计，我意指晚宴穿搭和偷偷改变男友的穿衣品味这种方面。您看，总有人说她和皮拉尔·鲁比奥关系不好，可她看到她们从前的照片，甚至会在网上邀请她的朋友一起来看。她只不过是因为不像某些名人，而被人彻头彻尾地误会了。<br/>
不，哦不，您大可坚持您的看法。我是不会为这种早就过去的事诡辩的。如果您认为她错了，那请您保持自己的判断。我们谈论的是他们认为这样做合不合适，是不是出于对俱乐部的背叛，不是么？背叛一只球队——请原谅，我对足球没有那么狂热——在我看来前脚踏出伯纳乌大门的一刻便恩义断绝，那才叫背叛。而您知道，卡西和萨拉夫妇并不是这样的。他一直爱着马德里，她，就算并不是马德里人，也越来越向往回到马德里。在他们结婚的时候，他还在想着马德里。那是他精神的家乡。我猜，对他来说，这支球队就像一个朋友，不能在其见证下博得一生所爱的誓言是一种遗憾。如果他们真的诚心背叛马德里的话，大可以在离开这座城市后想说什么说什么。<br/>
但，无论马德里那些无知粗鲁的市民——哦，原谅我的言辞——说了什么，卡西利亚斯从来没有想过离开丰收女神。他等着那些球迷原谅他的一刻，一直等到了2015年。马德里想让他离开了，他才恋恋不舍地离开。<br/>
哦，您要知道，他们也是有原则的人。萨拉会维护她的恋人，因为有人在做她看不惯的事情；伊克尔对这样的事，也，称得上是口无遮拦吧。对不起，我忍不住笑了。就我所知，他们并没有把这件事太当一回事，您知道吗？那些拦住他的车骂他的球迷，涂改他家乡的卡西利亚斯大街路牌的“球迷”，穿着印有鼹鼠印字的一号球衣的球迷，他都没怎么在意。至于和部分同事不和的事情，你可以在茶余饭后闲聊时和他提起，因为你知道，就算是我们普通人，在工作场合也有自己看不惯的人。好吧，也许我说的有点多啦。还有点啰嗦。我是想说明——和他无关的陌生人怎么看他，只有在影响我们生活时，才顶多对他造成担忧。他在意的是以前那些朋友的感受，和新朋友的感受。他看重球迷，总是提到这个词，是因为他觉得他们信任他。他看重“敌人”，可，那所谓的敌人……唉，您看，这就是他们阿维拉人固执的地方了。<br/>
而她，作为记者，她想说出自己所看到的。作为母亲，她想把自己的原则贯彻给孩子们。作为恋人，她愿意陪他离开这个国家，尽管这代表着放弃自己事业中的一大部分。我敢肯定他也会为她这样做的。<br/>
卡西利亚斯夫妇喜欢强调他们只是普通的一对，住在普通的房子里，可在我看来，他们并不是。他们……有非凡的能力，却用这能力来隐忍。有金子一样的内心，却不炫耀，只有在公园里喂鸽子的时候流露出来。</p><p>6.一个翻译<br/>
我不想说关于卡西利亚斯的问题。<br/>
不，我不想说。<br/>
我不谈论二流的守门员。<br/>
好吧，如果你是要我对他的为人处世做出评价的话——算了，这个问题我也不想谈。你对我感兴趣，你可以买我的著作。你对他感兴趣，可以现在从我面前走开。<br/>
你想知道事情的真相？真相就是，他不是一个合格的球员。他反抗教练，甚至反抗主席，你知道吗？如果他觉得球员是对的而主教练是错的，他就会向主教练提意见。<br/>
不合格的球员就活该坐上板凳，我没有区别对待他。但那段日子里，他倒真的给我留下特殊的印象。许多球星对没有自己参加的比赛漠不关心，他却不是。比赛开始前他会聆听年轻人结结巴巴的长篇大论；比赛结束之后，还会安慰或者鼓励他们，在更衣室发表那种小小的讲话。我不想承认，但以他自己的方式，他的确关心着整支球队。阿尔瓦罗、赫塞、阿丹，我注意到他们都喜欢他。2013年他伤愈回来的那天，赫塞已经在一线队踢了好几次了，他特意跑过来看他。这个拉斯帕尔马斯人！他和别人都不说话，却对有些平庸的球员敞开心扉。<br/>
要我说，他从来没恢复到2013年之前的状态，手指骨折给他留下了覆盖整个职业生涯的阴影。球员第一次受大伤的时候总是不容易，许多足球场上的小明星，让我们说实话吧，就再也没有站起来过。一个男人到了三十多岁才第一次受伤，他的负面情绪也就来得更多、更惹人厌烦。恢复训练不是一段容易的旅程，我们每个人都烦透了。看到他这么快就伤愈康复，而且还把那无聊的恢复过程做成电子相册发在网上，我心里一半想替他开心，一半觉得这折磨人的旅程终于结束了。他可回来了，虽然大部分时候还是坐在替补席上。不过，在训练的时候，让我告诉你，他比以前更卖力。<br/>
即使在最黑暗的时候我也没有想过，他会因为我们训练上的技术失误受伤；他受伤之后，我也不如有些人想的那样沾沾自喜。他那样的球员，我知道他迟早会从伤病中重新站起来的，一根、两根、十根断裂的手指都阻拦不了他。所以我听说他身体出了问题可能要马上退役的时候，我真是很震惊。我给他打电话，问了情况，当然啦，我没有求他道歉。等他那可怜的小脑瓜从病痛中转过来了一点，他倒立刻“原谅”了我。<br/>
我懒得回击他。就让他原谅我吧，这奇怪的西班牙人！</p><p>7.一个足球教练<br/>
我父亲安东尼奥·梅斯基塔[ Antonio Mezquita Alvarez(1935-2011)卡西利亚斯在皇马青训的启蒙教练。他负责了Toerneo Social这项比赛，卡西成为了历史上参加球员中最年轻的一个。他去世时球队举行了一分钟默哀仪式，卡西也另外特别佩戴过臂环。]于2011年去世的，今年是第九年。他去世的时候，卡西利亚斯一家也打来了电话。<br/>
是的，家父去世之前，多次和别人谈到过卡西利亚斯。圣伊克尔是他最骄傲的门徒之一……我父亲还在和朋友恩里克·奥尔特加的谈话中多次提到他，后者把其中一些写进了自己的书里。为了他，父亲亲自跑到皇家马德里的传奇守门员帕科·布约家里，去劝说人家让出首发的位置。我没想到的是，经过几次谈话——我不知道都谈了些什么，也许还有影片放映——那天晚上，他回到家，对我们说：我刚刚亲手打造了一颗巨星。<br/>
我记得当时我正在吃饭，只是盛了一盘炖菜给他：因为他在家里经常说到工作，说到工作，又常常说到卡西利亚斯。他给那孩子的优待已经够多了，以至于当时我为他担心，他的努力会不会终成虚妄。幸好，时间证明我是错的，从小就打破出场年龄纪录的球员，长大后又成了世界冠军。大多数和他一样的天才不会，但他会。<br/>
就是这样。伊克尔·卡西利亚斯——能打动老师，能打动同一位置的前辈，能打动对手。他是天生的守护神。</p><p>8.一个年轻人<br/>
我不知道该说什么。我很爱他，还有……呃……希望早日再见？我很高兴你结婚时我居然在场。等我老了，我会给孩子们讲你年轻时的故事。<br/>
我是托雷斯。奥利弗·托雷斯。</p><p>9.另一个年轻人<br/>
我是塞尔吉奥·奥利维拉。在我遇见卡西利亚斯的时候……这么说吧，我那会儿沉迷熬夜，而他要是到太晚还收到简讯，真的会跑到你房间里来叫你睡觉。<br/>
我一点也不会西班牙语。从小到大，我都在波尔图青训踢球，也没想过去别的球队。但葡萄牙语和西班牙语有不少的词是一模一样的，你知道吧？有些不一样的，用其他一样的一说，也就解释得通了。好吧，我真不知道我在说什么。对，说话——我之所以记得他说话的方式，一大长串西班牙语里夹杂着几个他学来的葡萄牙当地词汇，是因为在波尔图，他总是对我说话，鼓励我，感谢我，帮助我。<br/>
在晚上比赛之前，我们这些年轻人回到赛场时总是心情大好，跃跃欲试。这时他就会像个老人家一样，说“明天踢完比赛我不知道我们的心情是不是还这么好。”有时，在重要的比赛之前，洛佩特吉不在的时候，他在更衣室里也这么说……说实话，有一次这件事搞得我紧张兮兮的。那会儿我有点不怎么被重用，你明白吧？所以我压力很大。但这天晚上，教练读首发名单的时候，我简直不敢相信。他推了推我，叫我一起出去。他说：现在笑吧，享受吧，当你坐在板凳席上的时候不要笑。现在赛场是你的，兄弟。<br/>
那天我进了球。当然，后来过得不太顺利——在奥林匹亚科斯呆了一年，回来之后，又遇上这事。卡西利亚斯，我们的伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，和病魔斗争了一年之后打算退役了。我不怪他，我祝他一切都好。就像我，我以为我会从此流落天涯了，但多亏了他老在那里教训我，我还好端端地在巨龙球场上奔跑。如果他在看的话，我说一声，你做什么都能成功的，哥们儿。无论是足协主席还是主席助理还是在阿维拉种土豆，我都支持你。<br/>
我和他共事了两年。两年，没有皇马那些出色的同龄人走运——可是上帝告诉我的已经够多了。遇到他，让我成为更好的足球运动员、更好的人、更好的父亲。[ 奥利维拉告别卡西的机翻：随着时间推移，所有你说的话在合适的瞬间都有完美的意义。理想的方向，在快乐中踢球……你只是踢球，却口说真实。在晚上比赛之前，像我们惯常做的那样，我们回到赛场，心情大好，你有点担心，说“明天踢完比赛我不知道我们的心情是不是还这么好。”有时，在重要的比赛之前，你在更衣室里也这么说……你已经看到了困难！其他像你一样的人只能附和！可等到别人开始踢球的时候呢？你会说，啊，现在笑吧，当你坐在板凳席上的时候不要笑。这样的话，还有好多！足球会想念你的！学习和享受你的品质是一种荣誉。]</p><p>10.一个朋友<br/>
“这是什么？”<br/>
伊克尔坐在椅子上。他现在养成了老年人的习惯，傍晚还要坐在葡萄藤下乘凉。在波尔图，到处都是类似的植物，五瓣分的叶片爬满墙壁。在马德里他住的房子是橙色的，也和这些会伸出小爪爬上墙壁的绿色壁虎相得益彰。塞尔吉奥和巴西人上一次来的时候，这里还没有葡萄藤。但这次，他的泳池边移来了一株盘根错节的老葡萄树，这东西在夏天有种特殊的香气，还织起了一大片树荫，让他的脸在树影的红色边缘里显得睡意犹在。<br/>
“我们送给你的，Capi。”马塞洛开心地坐到了阿维拉人的木椅子上，椅子发出嘎吱嘎吱的尖叫。“我会放你平静的，伊克尔，但是，现在嘛，你必须要来我为你准备的派对。”<br/>
“Madre mía，马塞洛，你是怕我这里不够热闹吗？”伊克尔笑着把他推开：“我已经是两个孩子的父亲了。你要有什么庆祝，什么礼物给我，都在晚上八点半之前搞定。”<br/>
“这本书是我们送给你的。”皇家马德里的正副队长都站在他身边：“这是……我们找了十一个人，包括我俩自己，挨个记录而成的。这是关于你一生的故事，伊克尔。”<br/>
卡西利亚斯扬头看着他，黑眉毛抬高了一点，然后猛然落下来。眼睛弯弯地，由浓密的睫毛和泛起皱纹的眼眶藏匿其下，闪着琥珀色的光。“我的一生还没有结束，Churu。”<br/>
“你的职业生涯，”安达卢西亚人纠正道，“如果把他比作一个小人的话，他也算过完了一生啦，mélon。我们问了所有这些人，得出一个结论。记得你以前如何说从塞尔努达诗集里看来的那些句子，什么让时间停在花瓣上[ 让时间停在花瓣。就这样那一瞬间得以，/依照美而短命之物的法则，/在记忆里成为鲜活的魅惑。对不起，这个话是虚构的，和我认识久的姐妹应该知道为什么突然把它和卡西联系在一起……]吗？可你的人生是一条河，伊克尔，无数其他人的人生在里面得到水源，有几个地方的孩子还真的从里面得到了干净饮用水。它源源不断，奔流不息，是一个故事而不是某个瞬间，我的队长。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>